Washuu Who
by Silver Chocobo
Summary: Who is the fathers of Washuu's long lost child?


I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Tenchi is owned by Pioneer and   
Dr. Who is owned by the BBC (If anybody knows if these companys actually don't   
have the total rights to these characters please tell me so I can correct   
this). I'm not doing this for money or for any other reason other than really   
to have some fun with this little fic. Feel free to distribute it, just don't   
charge any money for it.  
  
A word of warning this is my first fic.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washuu, Who?  
Chapter 1: Washuu wants to kill who?  
by the Silver Chocobo  
a tenchi muyo/dr who crossover.  
  
The Doctor twisted a dial on the controls of the Tardis, a small change in   
the noise coming from all around signalled that the course had been changed.   
He stood back and marveled at his own ingenuity for a moment before glancing   
over at his small robotic companion.  
  
"So tell me K-9, can you guess where we're going next?"  
  
"Insufficient data to make approximation. Master." The Doctor's grin faded   
for a moment but then was back in full force as he turned back to the   
controls, making more adjustments for no reason other than to have something   
to do.  
  
"We're going to Earth, China, around about 2057 to be exact. There's someone   
I want to check up on." He pressed a button and the Tardis's gauges began to   
slow as they neared the correct coordinates in space time. "I haven't seen   
him in 600 years and I think its about time I dropped in, don't you think so   
K-9?"  
  
"Affirmative. Master."  
  
The Doctor turned away from the console and went to get his hat, coat, and   
scarf off of the coat rack conveniently placed only a few steps away from   
him. While he was reaching for his scarf when suddenly he was thrown off his   
feet as the Tardis shook violently.  
  
"Any ideas what might be causing this K-9?" He began working to attempt to   
stabilize the Tardis. He checked every subsystem he could think of, but none   
of them showed any problems. He turned his attention to K-9 who was now   
extending his sensor dish in an attempt to diagnose the problem.  
  
"No fault with normal Tardis hardware found, Master. However, calculations   
incorrect for space/time coordinates you specified. Actual destination   
coordinates are 59467x801068x82109x50087251."  
  
"59467x801068x82109x50097251?" The Doctor's face went through a variety of   
expressions in a matter of seconds. "There shouldn't be any problems caused   
by materializing there." His attention was suddenly drawn to a small device   
on the console which was sending off sparks. "K-9, I thought you said that it   
wasn't a problem with the ships hardware?"  
  
"This component is not part of normal Tardis specifications. It appears to   
be a makeshift materialization inhibitor."  
  
"A materialization inhibitor? Ah yes I installed it years ago... Now I   
wonder why I would do a thing like that?" He paused for a moment in   
contemplation when his thinking was interuppted by another sudden shaking.   
The doctor pulled himself up to the console again, he reached towards the   
small device hooked into the console.  
  
"Recommend removal of materialization inhibitor circuit. Master." The   
Doctor turned his attention from his project briefly to glare at K-9, but then   
he was distracted from this by another violent shaking. He reached up and   
pulled the circuit out of the console, wires snapping as he ripped it free.   
The shaking quickly stopped. Leaving the Tardis running smoothly, but leaving   
every thing inside that wasn't tied down in a mess.  
  
"Well, I guess we're stopping here so we can clean everything up." Said the   
Doctor still collapsed against the console with the materialization inhibitor   
circuit in hand.  
  
"Affirmative, Master." Responded K-9 weakly, his head against the floor and   
his wheels in the air.  
  
*********  
  
Washuu sat on her floating red cushion staring out over the part of her lab   
visible from the terrace next to the subspace door leading into the Masaki   
house. She noticed some motion on the screen in front of her, but she was   
rewarded not with any new piece of information, but only with the crab in her   
screen-saver scuttling by for the three-thousand seven-hundred and fifty-third   
time. -She sighed and began to wonder why nothing exciting ever happened   
anymore.explain more- She turned briefly towards the door, reaching out   
with her motherly   
sixth sense. If she could lure Ryoko into the lab that would be good for some   
laughs.  
  
She waited fifteen minutes staring at the door trying to get any response   
from the outside. Then frustrated she turned back to her holo-terminal. A   
small blue indicator was now blinking in the right corner of its screen.  
  
"Now what's this? A minor flux in space/time near the shrine? All right!   
Finally something to do!" She began typing rapidly, bringing the whole of her   
sensor capability onto the small area of the disturbance.  
  
"This is odd, its not a typical hyper drive. The source of the worm hole   
isn't   
just from a distant point in space, but also from a different point in time.   
The amount of power required to do that would be incredible!"  
  
She paused for a moment, and then brought up another program. It sorted   
through every possible ship that might even have the slightest chance of   
producing a worm hole such as this one. Within three milliseconds it had   
reached its conclusion.  
  
Washuu read the results silently. her mind not being able to accept what she   
saw. "Ship is a Gallifreyan TARDIS, Type 40" Her mind raced, remembering the   
last time she had seen a ship like this.  
  
"It couldn't be... after all, what self respecting Timelord would still be   
using a outdated ship like that. It must be a mistake in the program." She   
whispered to herself, trying to deny what the computer was reporting.  
  
Then on the screen appeared the stone platform of the shrine. Out of nowhere   
a bright white light began flashing, a pale blue image slowly phasing in to   
exsistance below it. Within ten seconds the light had stopped. Leaving a   
tall blue box that hardly looked large enough for even one person to stand   
inside.  
  
More information began to flash up on her screen. The data flowing in from   
databanks all over the universe as every system with any information on this   
particular TARDIS was downloaded in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Gallifreyan TARDIS Type 30, Serial Number GT30281251. Reported stolen from   
Gallifreyan Museum of Time. Suspected to be in the possession of the renegade   
timelord known only as the Doctor..."  
  
She stopped reading the information on the screen aloud as the meaning of the   
words sunk in. Memories she had tried to forget flashed back before her eyes   
as her mouth curled into a murderous grin. She closed her eyes and swore   
under her breath.  
  
"That... I can't believe that.... I'll get back at him." She jumped off of   
her cushion, her body passing through the holo-terminal which abruptly   
evaporated. A large mennacing silver gun appeared in her hands, a low hum   
coming from it as the lights on the side of it slowly changed from a dull red,   
to a bright green.  
  
"I'll KILL THAT OLD BASTARD!"  
  
*********  
  
Tenchi sat on the couch in a futile attempt to watch TV. On his right side   
was Aeka, and on his left side was Ryoko. At the moment they seemed to be in   
some sort of contest to see which one of them could sit the closest to him   
without drawing the attention of the other. He had ignored their actions as   
best he could. At the moment at least things were relatively peaceful. No   
one had appeared to abduct any of the girls for at least 2 months, and in that   
time he had managed to avoid nearly every one of the almost routine fights   
between Ryoko and Aeka. He knew though that his peaceful exsistance would   
cease in a few minutes. Ryoko would quickly tire of this game that she and   
Aeka seemed to be playing and she would wrap her arms around him, like she was   
now. Then Aeka would stand up, just like she was now. She would let her   
anger boil for a minute and then she would scold Ryoko for making unwanted   
advances on her Tenchi-Sama.  
  
Tenchi sighed and turned his attention away from the girl who he knew would   
explode with righteous anger any second now, and attempted to watch just a   
little more of the TV show he had been watching before this whole mess had   
started.  
  
It was a rather odd show. The heroine ( a bat wielding girl in a leather   
jacket) was attempting to save the world from armor plated robot aliens of   
some sort. Truthfully they looked more like trashcans than alien monsters   
bent on taking over the world, but he had seen stranger things (like alien   
robots who look like logs). It was quite comical as the odd things rolled   
down the hallway chasing after the girl with the bat screaming "EXTERMINATE!"   
in a strange scratchy high pitched voice. Suddenly she pulled out a bazooka,   
which she fired at the alien, blowing it to bits. Sending pieces of trashcan   
and green Jello all over the the floor of the building they were in.  
  
Tenchi sighed to himself as he noticed Aeka's face was turning an odd shade   
of purple as she attempted to accumulate enough energy in her scolding to   
destroy her foe. She never got the chance to use it though.  
  
The door to Washuu's lab opened and she walked out with a large silver object.  
It hummed menacingly, the cold green lights shining from the side of it were   
unnervingly bright. It was almost instantly apparent to all that this was   
some new weapon she had cooked up.  
  
"Um... Washuu, what are you going to do with that...uh..." He asked   
nervously. Knowing that there was no response from Washuu that he really   
wanted to hear.  
  
"Oh, you mean this little thing?" She turned pointing the barrel of the gun   
right at Tenchi for a moment before lowering it and posing with the gun, a   
large smile plastered across her face.  
  
"This is my number one greatest invention in the last five minutes! The   
Dirty Old Man Annihilator Ray Mark Seven!" She opened her eyes to be greeted   
with only the feet of the people who were sitting there moments before. "And   
I know just the guinea pig to try it out on." Knowing that no one in the room   
would be capable of any intelligent thought for at least the next five minutes   
she turned and walked calmly out the door.  
  
The room was unnervingly calm for the next several minutes as Washuu skipped   
down the path with the DOMARM7.  
  
Tenchi was the first to recover from the Washuu induced stupor. His mind   
worked briefly on what she had just said, his mind eventually reached the only   
possible conclusion.  
  
"Wait Washuu! Don't kill Grandpa!" He ran out the door down the path after   
the petite scientist.  
  
Ryoko stayed on the floor a for a minute. Her arms were still closed in the   
circle, but now they were only wrapped around air. She wondered for a minute   
how Tenchi could've possibly escaped. Then giving up trying to explain it to   
herself, she teleported out of the room, leaving Aeka alone to scream at the   
couch when she came to.  
  
*********  
  
The Doctor lifted himself off of the console. He walked over to where K-9   
was and tipped over and turned him back onto his wheels. Then he turned his   
attention to the small monitor in the far wall of the TARDIS. On the screen   
appeared a grey platform made of stone. On it sat two small oriental   
buildings, and in the background great blue mountains could be seen in the   
distance.  
  
"Now lets see, the coordinates were 59467x801068x82109x5009721. That puts us   
in..."  
  
"Earth, Japan, 2001. Master." Chirped the small robotic dog before he could   
finish. The Doctor glared at K-9 for a moment. He never could figure out how   
a little metal dog with practically no moving parts could appear to be so smug   
at having beaten him to the answer again.  
  
"As I was about to say before I was interrupted. We're on Earth in Japan at   
the dawn of the age of the colonization of space."  
  
"First permanent human space colony not established for another 25 years.   
Master." The Doctor ignored the dog this time, turning his attention to the   
small piece of metal in his hand.  
  
"Now why do you suppose I installed a materialization inhibitor on the   
Tardis?" He asked not expecting a response. He turned it over in his hands,   
noticing some letters on one side.  
  
"XWAM-MISS... xwam miss? Now what do you suppose that means?"  
  
"Unknown acronym. Master."  
  
"Shall we go out and have a look around K-9?"  
  
"Affirmative. Master." Called the little robot as he scooted out the door   
ahead of the Doctor. The Doctor followed after him, stepping out into the   
cool spring air.  
  
To his right were the two oriental buildings he had seen on the monitor.  
On his left was a path of stone steps leading down away from the buildings.   
He was having the strongest sense of deja-vu about this place. He just   
couldn't place it for some reason.  
  
"Can you find any people with your sensors K-9?" He asked his companion.  
The small metal dogs ears began moving from side to side.  
  
"Affirmative. Master. Seven humanoid life-forms detected. More information   
unavailable due to large amounts of energy, and large number of   
inconsistencies   
in space/time in this area." The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment at this   
statement.  
  
"Thats impossible! Earth doesn't develop the technology necessary to create   
inconsistencies in space/time for at least another fifteen years!"  
  
K-9 suddenly turned from his position standing perpendicular to the   
buildings, towards the path leading to the platform. His eyes began to glow   
red and his nose laser extended.  
  
"Warning! Humanoid approaching. Large amounts of energy detected.  
Energy consistent with power supplies used in high caliber laser canon."  
  
"What? A high caliber laser weapon on Earth now?"  
  
*********  
  
Washuu was now practically running up the steps to the shrine. Her red hair   
shaking from side to side as she dashed up the steps as fast as she could run.   
Anyone seeing her would have found it very strange for a little girl her age   
to be able to run so fast carrying such a large object. Without warning Ryoko   
appeared in the air directly ahead of her, blocking her path to the shrine.   
Washuu was forced to stop in her tracks.  
  
"Why did you interrupt me and Tenchi! Killing Yosho isn't that important you   
know!" Ryoko yelled down at her, red energy gathering in her hand as she   
prepared to draw her sword.  
  
"Besides I still need him to cancel Tenchi's engagement to Aeka and Mihoshi!"  
Her sword appearing in her hand its blade pointed right at Washuu.  
  
"What on earth gave you the idea I'm going to kill Yosho?" Washuu asked   
calmly. She was somewhat amused by her daughters actions.  
  
"Who else would you use as a guinea pig for your old pervert blaster or   
whatever the hell its called?" Washuu stared at Ryoko for a minute and then   
dissapeared, reappearing right behind Ryoko, continuing on her way up the   
steps. Ryoko stood there for a moment, confused. Then she noticed Tenchi   
running up the steps. She teleported down to him.  
  
"Come on Tenchi! I'll get us up there in no time!" She grabbed his hand and   
they both disappeared."  
  
*********  
  
"Now K-9 we don't want to be rude do we? Not every person carrying around a   
high caliber laser cannon is a dangerous psychopath bent on destroying me!"   
The little robotic dog retracted his laser.  
  
"Apologies. Master." Said K-9, his eyes red glow dimming. Just then Washuu   
appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! DON'T MOVE!" She pulled the DOMARM7 up to her eyes lining  
the sights up perfectly on the mans head. She began to pull the trigger,   
preparing to rejoice after this man was little more than atoms.  
  
Just as she pulled the trigger Ryoko and Tenchi appeared right next to it.   
Tenchi lost his balance and stumbled into the barrel of the gun, knocking the   
blast off target. Sending the brilliant beam of death harmlessly into the   
side of a nearby mountain.  
  
"Wait a minute, why did I try that from this far away? I need to be closer!"   
She pushed Ryoko out of the way and jumped over Tenchi, who was now stunned on   
the ground and ran towards the oddly dressed man, who now seemed to be   
discussing something over with the small metal box next to him. When she was   
within five feet of him she stopped leveling the gun at him. The lights on   
the side glowing a faint orange as the gun recharged.  
  
"Excuse me miss, why are you pointing that rather nasty looking laser cannon   
at me?" Washuu was annoyed by the overly cheerful tone with which he regarded   
his impending doom. She sighed, willing herself into her adult body. The   
lights on the side now a dull yellow.  
  
"K-9, I've just realized what XWAM-MISS stands for..."  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!" Screamed Washuu at the top of   
her lungs.  
  
"It stands for eX-Wife Avoidance Mechanism-Materialization Inhibitor Safety   
System." He whispered to himself. The lights had changed to green, Washuu's   
finger moving back to the trigger.  
  
"Hello Washuu. Would you like a jelly baby?" He said, reaching into his   
coat and producing the small white bag of candy.  
  
Washuu, totally unprepared for being offered a small piece of candy by her   
husband, perhaps her most hated enemy, took the only rational course of   
action... She fainted.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you liked this fic, then I have to question your sanity. How this   
crossover makes any sense is beyond me. The idea came to me while chatting   
with the Beige Chocobo while watching Dr Who on Iowa Public Television late   
one Friday night. When my disseased mind made some strange leap of reasoning   
and came up with this insane idea (don't worry, I'm taking medication now).   
At the moment I'm not sure where this should go, which is why I cut it off   
when I did. It just seemed the best place to stop, since here there really   
isn't anything introduced that I have to explain, well actually there is, so I   
probably will end up writing more of this.  
  
If you didn't like this however know that the Beige Chocobo is completely to   
blame for prodding me to write this. So if you want someone to track down   
and inflict horrible bodily harm to after reading this fic, please go after   
him.   
  
I'm thinking of getting some webspace to host this fic on. If Beige and I get   
working on the RK-Ranma crossover collaboration then its likely to be posted   
on that site. When its up I'll add the URL to this and repost it. If you   
think this fic is wierd you should see our ICQ logs (Ranma is Kenshin, Kenshin   
is Kenshin, Kenshin is Ranma, Ranma is Ranma, Ranma is Tomoe it gets confusing   
fast).  
  
In case anyone is in doubt, the Doctor here is #4 Tom Baker, and K-9 is the   
coolest of the Doctors companions (being a robotic scottish terrier).  
  
send C&C to silverchoco33@icqmail.com. Send flames to /dev/null.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
